Snow Storm
by RanKuro
Summary: Viola is tired of being her mother's little debutante. So when Sebastian proposes a wild plan she eagerly jumps at the chance.The rating may change. Warning Femslash OV. sorry really bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Exclaimer: She's the man characters don't belong to me I am just borrowing them temporarily to mess their lives up or whatever

Exclaimer: She's the man characters don't belong to me I am just borrowing them temporarily to mess their lives up or whatever.

Author note: If you skip over this note you may regret it later anyways. Just some things from me I am warning you that I am a very spastic writer so I will post like once every blue moon so sorry to you who are waiting for updates on my other stories (that might just be me thinking that). If you want more information look at my profile and I have the reasons written there. This story is a bit of an experiment so sorry. Any ways back to this story. Just some information on it, in this story Viola is an absolute tomboy she isn't one of those girls who do a lame job in pretending to be a boy she actually wants to be a boy in this. Otherwise besides lack of weird girly comments she should be pretty much the same (but for safety I have to say it is an AU). I swear the title really does have something to do with the story or it will if I get that far. I also want to warn anyone who isn't comfortably with lesbians or gays that you should hit the back button as fast as possible cause there will be shoujo ai and shounen ai hopefully. So don't flame me saying that I didn't warn you.

Snow Storm

--Viola--

"ugh" I kicked off my ankle breaking high heels and wiggled free from the ruffled frilly whatever it was and flopped down on my bed. I had been to my mom's club thing. To be short it was hell on earth with all those ladies sitting around gossiping being all prim and proper as they sipped away at cups of overly bitter tea. Yeah not to mention every three minutes my mom and that lady who ran the club would lean over and nag me about something, "Don't cross your legs", "Don't roll your eyes" yeah it was hell. I rolled onto my side and glared the dress wishing it would burst into flames. With a sigh I rolled off the bed and onto my feet snagging a pair of jeans and a tee which lay on the floor. I tugged them on and then padded out the door and into my twin's room which was right across the hall. I took in the many posters and dark colored walls, the lack of frilly pillows and bed covers not to mention the lack of poofy weird things in the closet. Gently I closed the door and perched myself on the bed before falling back and letting myself be claimed by sleep.

The soccer ball shook me back and forth its large red eyes glaring into my soul, and I could hear it saying "Viola! Viola!" I couldn't help but find it kind of strange that the soccer ball sounded like my brother's voice. Then my brain started functioning again and my eyes snapped open and I jerked up into a sitting position which surprised Sebastian so much that he didn't move so we hit heads.

"Gah" We both fell back on the bed clutching already reddening foreheads. When the stars faded from my vision I found my twin pouting at me his hand clamped over his fore head.

"Vi you really didn't need to do that." He said as he woozily stood up and nearly tripped over a packed suitcase.

"Yeah sorry didn't realize that you were that close." I said wincing.

"What's up?" I asked curious as to the reason of my forced awakening.

"Well ummm" Sebastian knelt down and fiddled with his suitcase. I was beginning to have a very bad feeling about this. He was my twin so I could tell that something was up and besides he never ever dilly dallied about anything.

"Well you heard that I got kicked out of umm Cornwall right?" he said nervously.

"Yeah so" Of course I had heard it had been around the whole school, and not to mention Mom and Dad made a big fuss about it all.

"Well um I was wondering" he fidgeted some more.

"Oh please say that it isn't one of your brilliant ideas again." He chuckled nervously and I rolled my eyes 'here we go again' I still remembered what had happened last time I decided to go along with one of his brilliant I ideas. We had been punished by having to attend one of those debutante things that my mother's club hosted and it was hell.

"Well yeah" I started to say "no" but he held up his hand his green eyes pleading with me to allow him to continue. I deflated with a sigh and motioned with my hand for him to continue.

"So okay there is this gig going up in London that my band managed to get into. So I was wondering if you could cover for me." I scowled.

"No way it's such a pain to cover for you because mom would hound me every minute." His eyes pleaded with me and I could feel my resolve crumbling because I knew how important this gig thing was for him.

"Fine, but that demon of a girlfriend of yours better not try to kill me this time trying to find out your location." I said grumbling under my breath Sebastian gave me a toothy grin.

"But" I held up my hand stalling his internal partying. "I am not going to call in everyday for you." He deflated his grin falling from his face, and then a pensive look came over his face. Now I definitely had a bad feeling about this.

"I know" He stood up and moved behind me and gathered my long brown hair in to a ponytail and forced me to look in the mirror. In the mirror I found myself staring at two completely identical boys. Then it struck me this was the way to freedom for me.

"Sebastian that is perfect, all of my problems are solved."

"Huh" He gawked at me in the mirror.

"If I am you that means that I don't have to wear dresses, I don't have to wear high heels, and I don't have to worry about annoying girl stuff. Best of all if I am you so I can play soccer to my hearts content." I grinned mischievously at him. He continued gawking and then collected himself.

"Okay that really wasn't what I was expecting you to say but that works." He flashed me a grin before becoming more serious.

"Just so you know if you decide to be me you are going to have your work cut out for you. Cause you know you will be a boy which means boys locker room, boy dorms, and other stuff." I waved his words away.

"Yeah I know I wouldn't have said yes if I hadn't thought about that. But there is three things" I stared at him hard.

"Yeah" He said looking highly befuddled.

"1. Parents, 2. my school attendance, " I ticked off each thing on my hand.

"Oh right about Mom and Dad we will say that we are at Dad's house but Dad will think that we are at Mom's house. Besides they never contact each other so therefore we are good."

"Okay that is one problem down"

"Umm about your school have one of your friends call you in sick with some disease "

"Great that is kinda lame but guess that will have to do." I stated wryly.

"Now about Monique dump her. I only dated her cause she is hot." He gave me the thumbs up.

"Blah you need to get better tastes in women because there are other hot chicks out there bro that actually have brains." I stuck my tongue out disgusted in his choice of a girlfriend. He chuckled before giving me a one armed hug which I returned then stood up and shoved his bags towards the window. He scooped his suitcase up and threw it out the window, and then lowered his guitar to the ground with a coil of rope which had been concealed under the bed. After a moment he then clambered out the window and before dropping down to the ground he gave me a salute and a wide grin and then with a thud landed on the ground below. I stared after him for a minute or two and then fell back on the bed. I had plans to make.


	2. What just happened!

Exclaimer: She's the man characters don't belong to me I am just borrowing them temporarily to mess their lives up or whatever

Exclaimer: She's the man characters don't belong to me I am just borrowing them temporarily to mess their lives up or whatever.

Author note: please review I really would like your opinions about this story but please don't flame me I am just an amateur fanfiction writer and I am human so I have feelings (I think). Anyways just some background this story is taking place in around near end of November yeah school for Illyria I guess starts really really late -_- whatever. Okay so this chapter is going to start the flashbacks section. Sorry if it is a bit confusing.

How did this happen?

---Viola-

--Present time-

I felt like I needed to vomit. The vibrant red liquid that coated my hands was disgustingly warm. The petite figure in my lap shivered and I wrapped my arms tighter around her ignoring my body's protests at the movements as I tried to provide her with security. I tilted my head back to stare at the dark clouds hanging above. Cool drops of rain splattered onto my face like tears.

'how did this happen?' I thought to myself hoping for some sort of reply, but only the howling of the wind replied.

(flash back 7 days ago)(Day 1)

"You want me to make you look like Sebastian!" Paul snickered his eyes twinkling in amusement with his hands on his hips.

"Oh common Paul I am serious, I am tired of being treated as a helpless girl," I rolled my eyes hoping that Paul would stop laughing because he looked like a demented hyena. After a few moments he pulled himself together

"Vi you aren't kidding are you?" He tilted his head to the side his brown eyes staring into mine questioningly.

"Yes I am serious!" I scowled wondering about how many times it was going to take to get this idea into his head.

"Positive" He leaned closer his eyes had a maniacal gleam to them.

"Yes Paul I am positive so work your magic." My drama queen self surfaced and I swept my hat off my head allowing my hair to cascade down and I fixed him with a piercing stare. Feeling my eyes drying out I blinked and suddenly found myself squeezed into a barber chair staring into the mirror. Paul leaned over my shoulder and in the mirror he grinned holding up a shining pair of scissors.

"Just had to be sure, anyways I have been dying to get to your hair." He clicked the scissors ominously and before I knew it hair started flying.


End file.
